


The T in Team

by Fogfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Fury!” You sprint down the stairs towards the man who has stopped in his tracks, waiting for you.

It’s a wonder alone that he let you keep him from wherever he wanted to go and you don’t want to strain his patience more than necessary.

“Y/N,” he greets you calmly, scrutinizing you like he always does. You feel nervous under his gaze like you always do.

“I wanted to talk about why I’m here.”

“Again?”

“No, not like that,” you interrupt his thoughts, “I mean, the last fights we had to go through taught me how useful I could be and… and that I can be a part of this team when we fight, but…” Your voice grows weaker as you realize that you won’t really make sense, not to him at least.

“But what? If you have a question, voice it, or it won’t be heard.”

You look up at him, self-conscious again.

“It’s just… they aren’t a real team. Only in fights, but only then. As soon as the fight ends they’re back to fighting, to ignoring each other at best or provoking you when they feel like it.”

“Are they provoking you?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know, not really, I’m tolerated at best. And I feel like you haven’t called me into the Avengers because my powers seemed useful. At least that’s not the whole story.”

“You’re right.”

“And I- Wait, what?”

“You’re right. It’s your job to make them feel some team spirit. You better start today.”

You gape at him, at a loss of words.

He turns to leave. He’s halfway down the stairs when you wake out of your stupor and follow him.

“But, my contract, does that mean you want me to stay for real?”

“Your contract is the same as it always has been.”

You gasp, realizing what that means. Your contract is temporary. Three months as an Avenger and then just coming in when needed.

“And if I can’t provide results?”

“You’ll have to pack your bags and leave,” he tells you calmly, without looking at you. You stay still, unable to follow him further down the stairs.

“But there’s not even a month left.

You don’t know what makes him turn around again, your words or the desperation that resonates through them.

“You better start planning your approach then.”

And he leaves.

-

“Hey, Tony, do you want to play a game?”

You ask, slipping into the lab.

“Does it involve a bed and being naked?”

“No.”

“Then count me out of it. I’ve got some work to do.”

“Oh come on, please?” You step closer to him, hoping against better judgment that you might be able to convince him.

“No. Can you hold this?” He hands you a cable. “And keep still, I don’t want any of us to get shocked.”

In the end you get roped into helping again and every attempt to get him out of the lab results in a sassy comeback from him.

-

“Natasha, can I ask you something?”

The redhead looks up from a book she was reading, scrutinizing you just like Fury always does.

“That top doesn’t suit you.”

You look down at yourself in surprise.

“That’s my favorite- Never mind, that wasn’t what I wanted to ask you.”

“You sure? You could definitely use some help in the clothing department.”

“No, I’m… I’m fine, really.”

Natasha shakes her head at you, getting up and taking your arm.

“You should know better. Come on, it will be fun.”

Two hours later she has made you model every single part of clothing in your cupboard.

“That can stay,” she points towards a small pile that consists of mostly underwear, a few colorful pairs of socks and a single red shirt.

“But-”

“No. Come on, let’s take out the trash and buy you something new. I got Tony’s credit card.”

“Did he give it to you?”

Her answer is a laugh that makes you write a mental note to never keep private stuff in the tower if you can help it. Nothing is safe from Natasha.

-

“Steve, I need your help,” you turn towards him a day later.

“Absolutely,” he smiles at you and you can feel your spirit rising. Why didn’t you just ask him first? He’s Captain America after all.

“New outfit by the way?”

“Oh, yes, yes, Natasha made me get it.”

“Looks good. So, I got you. You need my help. I was waiting for you to come to me.”

“You were? Did Fury talk to you?”

“Fury? No, but I figured it out, don’t worry. Bucky and Sam are happy to help too.”

“They are?” You find that surprising. Bucky tends to keep a distance towards anyone but Steve - and Sam, but only to tease him from time to time.

“Yes. If you give me a second I’ll call them up and we can meet in the gym.”

“In the gym?” You blink. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, you do need to strengthen your upper arms and legs, I’ve seen your stance. We start at the gym and, if possible, get to outside training later.”

Your mouth runs dry. This doesn’t sound like what you had in mind.

As it turns out, you’re right.

Steve must have understood you completely wrong. His plan is to train you, not in team spirits but in strength and agility.

Well, you didn’t really tell him what you had needed his help with, you remind yourself, so it’s not his fault, but entirely your own.

And it is nice of the three to train with you, but it does nothing to help the tension between you and Bucky, Bucky and Sam or them and the rest of what Fury likes to call a team.

At the end of this day, no, this week, you feel like you’ve failed completely. And to top that, you’re sore from head to toe.

Bucky flings you over his shoulder for the umpteenth time this day. You don’t even put up a fight anymore. Hitting the mat already feels better than standing up anyway.

“Alright, that’s it for today,” Sam announces and pulls you up from the mat, “Go run as long as you still can,” he jokes and you’re too tired to put up another fight.

-

Twenty minutes you’re hiding out on a window sill on one of the levels that are rarely used.

You’re tired, not just physically but also emotionally, coming to realize that even though you’ve grown as a fighter, it wasn’t enough. And you’re not ashamed to admit to yourself that you don’t want to leave.

It’s not the big budget nor the technology. Maybe it’s what you feel this team could be or just your wish to be part of something for once.

A cool hand softly touches your shoulder. You flinch and raise your head from your knees, wiping away the tears to see Vision looking down at you.

“I apologize for my interruption, but you did seem to be feeling unwell.”

“It’s okay,” you tell him, sniffling, “I should better go back to my room anyway.”

“I did not want to scare you off. Maybe you would feel better if you talk about it,” he offers, leaning against the wall next to the window.”

You sigh, looking out the window and over the big city that is so unlike the place you grew up, before opening your heart and your mouth.

-


	2. Tony Stark

“You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead,” Tony greeted Vision when he walked into the lab.

“I assume you are referring to you being unconscious after the Battle of New York-”

“Yeah, just call it me being unconscious, will you? What’s the matter anyway, I’m working.”

Vision walks over to the workbench Tony is working on.

“It is about Y/N.”

“Yeah? What about her? Did she ask you weird questions too?”

“No, she told me things instead Did you know that she will have to leave in about a week?”

“Leave?” Tony looks up, confusion was written all over his face, “What do you mean?”

“Her contract is only temporary. Director Fury has given her three months and a task that she was not able to fulfill.”

“Well, it’s probably better for her, right? And safer anyway.” Tony acts nonchalantly, but his voice is betraying him. He looks up to see if Vision has noticed it. His eyes tell him he did.

“She cried,” Vision informs him and Tony heaves a sigh.

“What do you want me to do about it? Why did you even tell me that?”

“Because you seemed to care about her wellbeing.”

“So you want me to talk to Fury, is that it? Force him to change the contract so she can get into real danger with the boys?”

“There are only a small group of people who are able to convince Mr. Fury of something and I count you into it. But as I’ve learned recently humans also take comfort in something they call a goodbye party.”

“You want to throw her a party?”

“It would be a start. If you’d like to help in this matter, I’d appreciate it if you’d get her out of the tower while I discuss the matter with everyone else.”

Tony laughs in disbelief. “You want me out of the house? What for?”

Vision cocks his head slightly as if he has to think about the question first.

“Yesterday she was crying on the window sill. Now I believe that my presence has comforted her, but I do think that she needs a friend to help her accept the fact that she might have to leave. Also, I am aware of the fact that you have the ability to make people laugh and that is a talent that might come in helpful.”

“You want me to cheer her up, got it,” Tony steps back from the workbench.

“I will keep her out of the tower until dinner time. You better have a plan ready until then. And this is the last time you play boss, alright?”

-

There’s someone knocking on your door by the time you’re out of the shower. You tighten the towel around your body and open it just a crack to see through, surprised to see Tony grinning back at you.

“Nice,” he comments with a smile, “get dry and dressed, we have somewhere to be.”

“We do? Do we have a mission?”

“Yes, the mission is to see what kind of trouble we can get into.”

“That does not sound appealing.”

“Put on warm clothes, it’s going to get cold. You have ten minutes.”

“Where are we going?” You ask when he opens the passenger door of his orange Saleen S7 for you.

“Depends, are you hungry?” He shuts the door and walks around the car to his side.

“Not really, I’m not much of a breakfast person.”

“Well, it’s settled then. You pick the music, I drive.”

Half an hour later Tony takes the first hesitant steps on the ice rink.

“If I fall and you laugh, I won’t hesitate to kick you.”

“I won’t laugh,” you promise and glide by almost effortlessly, holding out your hand to him.

“How can you be so good at that?” He asks and grabs your hand when he starts to wobble.

You laugh and turn so you glide backward, pulling him with you around the rink.

“I’m from a small town and there wasn’t much to do half the time, so I joined the ice-hockey team.”

“A female hockey team? Did you wear cute little outfits that made you look like angry ice dancer?”

“Nope. I wore a full uniform and before you ask, I was in a mixed hockey team. Mostly boys, though, because the basketball team was more successful.”

“Why didn’t you play that, though?”

“Are you serious?” You snort in disbelief, “Have you ever seen an ice-hockey game?”

He laughs at that and lets you pull him across the rink until he grows a bit steadier, gliding across the ice next to you.

“I heard about the contract,” he tells you eventually and you heave a sigh and stop, leaning heavy on the wall that shields the rink from the outside.

“You did, huh?”

“Yeah. You want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no. Are you trying to cheer me up, is that why we drove out here?”

“Yes,” he tells you and you send him a glance, surprised at the honest answer.

“Will you forgive me that?”

“I might. Have you forgiven Natasha that she stole your credit card and bought me a whole stock of clothes?”

“She did what?”

“I-” you’re trying to catch a thought, a word, something, but then he laughs and you laugh with him, albeit sounding a bit hysterical while doing so.

“She didn’t tell me, I noticed. You should have seen the look on your face.”

“That’s not that funny. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Serves you right, I guess. At least the clothes look better on you than on me.”

“You sure?” You ask and pull out your phone.

“Let me take a picture together. I want to remember this.”

“What? Tony Stark with a red nose?”

“Exactly that.”

“What are you going to do?” He asks hours later in a coffee shop not far from the tower.

It’s your favorite place in the city and you know you’re going to miss it. They have plush loveseats instead of uncomfortable wooden chairs, there is so much dark wood and soft music playing in the background and the barista knows you well enough to put an extra spoon of cream onto every drink you order.

“What do you mean?” You ask, plucking a marshmallow out of the mountain of cream on your hot chocolate.

Tony’s pushed off his shoes and is stretched out on the loveseat, his feet in your lap, his head resting on one of the throw pillows. He glances at you over his crossed arms.

“Why don’t you ask for a little more cream, it’s not toppling over yet,” he jokes and you get your revenge by tickling the soles of his feet.

He jerks away from your touch, the movement risking your hot chocolate to spill so you put it on the table.

“I haven’t planned anything if you’re talking about the contract. I mean, I see that my attempts at creating a team spirit are fruitless, so I’m going to make the most of the time I have.”

He furrows his brows at you and you assume it’s about the second part of what you’ve said.

“You know, today was really nice. I’ll keep those pictures forever. I thought it would be a good idea to do something with every single one of the team. If I can’t get them to do things together, that might be my chance to say goodbye to them in my own way.”

He opens his mouth to say something but stops himself when his phone rings.

“Work?” You ask and he nods.

“We should head back soon. But take your time eating that mountain of cream. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Yes, mom,” you tell him and raises his left leg until his toes touch your nose.

“Don’t call me that.”


	3. Wanda

Prompt: “Sorry. I spout out random facts when I’m nervous.”

words: 1385 

I don’t think I did the great Wanda enough justice. There will be more of her!

“Had a nice day?” Natasha asks when Tony steps into the kitchen. You’ve left him to go training and he’s thankful for you not being there when he sees the rest of the team all gathered around.

“Yeah?” He asks back and makes himself a drink, curious about who will talk first.

“So, what are we gonna do?” Steve asks and Tony hides his smirk behind his glass. Of course, the Captain would speak up first.

“Don’t tell me you lot spent the whole day arguing and did not come up with a solution.”

“Even better,” Natasha pipes up again, “We’ve got two solutions.”

“Two? What? We kill Fury and put her in his position?”

“Looks like we’ve got three now,” Sam jokes from where he had been sitting on the couch.

“So we don’t kill Fury, what’s your idea then?”

“We send her home,” Rhodey clarifies and gets up to take the glass from Tony, setting it down, “We send her home with the best party she could imagine.”

“Don’t like it. What’s the other solution?”

“We convince Fury that he has to let her stay.”

“Don’t like that either. I’ll go with my suggestion. Kill Fury and bump her up to his position.”

“Could you stop making jokes for once?” Steve asks, clearly annoyed.

“No,” Tony grabs his glass, “But we still have at least a week to figure this one out. I’m all down for some brainstorming while someone goes and trains with her to keep her away.”

“I’ll go,” Bucky offers and gets up.

“Yeah, no,” Tony shuts him down, “That was a way too eager response for you. You just don’t want to help brainstorm.”

“Since when are you the one deciding this?” Steve cuts in. Tony is about to answer when Wanda gets up, shutting all of them up with a glare.

“I’ll go. You’re acting like children, it’s insufferable.”

She walks out of the kitchen before any of them can answer. Not that they would dare to anyway.

You’re surprised to find the Gym empty when you arrive.

“Friday? Where is everyone?”

“In the kitchen, Miss Y/N.”

You turn around and take the elevator back up. The door opens to Wanda waiting.

“Y/N? I was looking for you. Do you want to train with me?”

“I- I don’t know,” you stutter, suddenly nervous, “Isn’t that a bit of a hassle for you?”

“A hassle? No. Tony just told me you’re looking for someone to train with and everyone else is just sitting around in the kitchen, too lazy to move.”

“Even Pietro?” You ask, unable to believe that the guy could ever be too lazy to move.”

“Especially him. I think he’s been running too much today.”

“Oh…” You look down at your shoes and let her step into the elevator. There’s no way out of this now, it seems.

The elevator starts to move downward again and your mouth seems to get a life of its own.

“Did you know there are 30 elevator-related deaths per year?”

Wanda sends you a look that is equal surprise and confusion. You tell your mouth to shut, but it just blabbers on.

“Deathly injuries are pretty rare actually if you consider that there are about 17,000 serious injuries per year in the US alone. Well, actually the statistic says that those injuries are caused by elevators or escalators, but elevators are 90 percent more likely to cause an injury or accident and-”

“What are you talking about?” She asks you right when the doors open and you step into the gym.

““Sorry. I spout out random facts when I’m nervous,” you blubber and follow her into the gym, hoping that she will drop the topic.

She doesn’t.

“And why would you be nervous? Are you scared of me?”

“No! No, I’m not scared. I just… I think insecure would be a way better fitting word.”

You start warming up, your face directed away from her. Her eyes see way too much anyway.

“Why would you feel a reason to be insecure around me?”

“Well,” you stare at the floor, gathering your courage to voice your thoughts aloud, “You’re awesome and I lack a lot of things to be called awesome.”

“I don’t think many people would agree with you on this.”

“You are awesome!”

“Not that part,” she says softly and starts to follow your example and stretches into a similar position to yours, before speaking on. “I can’t name one person on this team that doesn’t like you.”

You grunt, partly because you’re not as bendy as you wish to be, partly because of what Wanda’s just said.

“You don’t think I’ll just believe that, do you?”

“You want proof? Fine. Stark decides to just get up and out of his lab to spend a day in the town with you. Barnes lets himself get dragged down to train with you when he’s almost too scared to touch a plate in case it breaks between his fingers. Natasha takes you clothes shopping, Vis-”

“I get it,” you grunt, “Can we just spar?”

Wanda laughs and it’s a beautiful sound, telling you that she’s honestly amused right now.

“Only if you tell me how you can stand all of them. Mostly Stark, how can you endure his presence? He’s so cocky and-”

“An asshole?”

“You used the bad word, not me,” she teases and leads you onto one of the sparring mats.

“Well, he sure acts like he is one, but he actually isn’t, if that helps one. He’s changed.” You don’t wait for her to call it, just lunge forward. She catches your hit, blocks your kick and pushes you back.

“Everyone’s saying that, but I haven’t seen a change.”

“Have you met him before Afghanistan? Before New York?”

“I’ve met his creations,” she spits out, before launching into a series of hits that aim for your face, chest and every other area you could be dumb enough to leave uncovered.

You duck and manage to grab her leg, bringing her down with one swift movement.

“That’s a no,” you breath out when her head hits the floor, you hold down her arms so she can’t attack you, “And believe me, he has changed. He’s seen what his creations did. I’ve had to work with him during a job and if you look closely you can see the change.”

“He’s a control freak.”

“Some people control because they’re afraid what happens when they don’t,” you suggest and she snorts.

“Do you have an excuse for everyone?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. Try me.”

“My brother,” she blurts out and you laugh.

“Didn’t he almost die?” You ask, “I would be shaken up by that.”

“He did die,” she tells you and pulls her hands back, pushing herself up, “But we got him back anyway.”

“Oh,” you mumble and she shoots you a look. “Don’t tell him you know that from me. He hates talking about it.”

“You can trust me,” you hold out your hand for her to take. She smiles and pulls you up.

“Still insecure?” She asks and you can’t stop yourself from blurting out the question that has been on your mind since you’ve met her.

“Can you really read minds?”

She smiles as if she’s known that that had been bothering you. You’re almost sure she made you ask that. Almost.

“Why? Are you afraid of what I might find?”

“Not immensely so. It’s just… Apparently, you made everyone see their greatest fear and I’m worried about mine.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it. No one wants to be unneeded.”

You heave a sigh. “So you did read my mind.”

“What if I told you that you are needed?”

“I don’t think I would believe you.”

“At least you’re honest with me… You know, you should go to bed,” she tells you, looking you up and down, “You look tired.”

She reaches out her hand to flick your forehead. You don’t see the red light glowing around her fingertips, you just see the sympathy in her eyes and feel the tiredness wash over you.

“Did you read my mind again?”

“Didn’t need to,” she tells you softly and links her arm through yours, “Come on, I’ll take you to your room.”


	4. Steve

Prompt: “You scared me!” “Well I am naturally terrifying.” 

Words: 1021

-

“Guys,” Wanda walks into the kitchen like she owns the place. Something she must have learned from Natasha, the woman she’s now addressing with a nod of her head, “Lady… I don’t know what you came up with in the meantime, but you should know that whatever happens, as long as Y/N knows she’s needed somewhere, from someone, she will be fine.”

“Did you read her?” Vision asks with great interest and Wanda shrugs.

“I did not need too. I already knew from the way she held herself. I did however send her to bed if anyone is concerned about her barging into this meeting.”

-

You wake with a start, unable to say what you’ve dreamt just seconds ago or how long you’ve slept. Your room is dark but you’re still not used to the city lights and keep the blinds shut at night. You’re restless, even after looking at the time on your phone and realizing it’s the middle of the night.

You can’t just go for a jog, but a cup of warm milk might do the trick too.

The floor is cold under your naked feet as you pad down the hallway towards the kitchen in the darkness. You don’t want to turn on the lights, afraid you might wake someone. And you’re not keen on losing any chance of getting back to sleep by having to adjust to the blinding brightness.

The kitchen door is cracked open like it always seems to be and you slip inside, aiming to go towards the refrigerator when you find Steve sitting at the table, staring into a tablet.

You walk towards him, surprised he hasn’t heard you yet.

“Are you okay?” You ask and watch with delight how the supersoldier flinches and jumps, ready to fight.

“You scared me!” He accuses you.

“Well I am naturally terrifying,” you snap back, fully aware of your sleep tousled hair and your flannel pajamas that has paw prints all over it.

“You are indeed,” he tells you, turning the tablet around so the monitor is facing the table’s surface, shielding it from curious eyes like yours, “Why are you awake anyway?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I wanted to make some warm milk, do you want some too?”

“I think I need something stronger than warm milk to make me sleepy.”

“It’s a comfort drink, not a drug,” you tease him and pour milk into two cups anyway.

By the time the milk is warmed up, Steve has moved over to the couch, fluffing up a pillow and beckoning you over.

“Tell me about you,” he says and you laugh and hand him a cup.

“What do you want to hear? Story of my life? Favorite animals? The reason I became a superhero?”

“Wanda told me you collect nice things on anyone.” He says and rolls his eyes at you when you drop your feet in his lap.

“Something you’ve got to learn, Steve,” you tell him, “I get careless at night and I can’t live without touching.”

He rests his left hand on your ankle, patting it, “I will try to remember. Now tell me all the nice things about the team. Please.”

You smile and take a sip of your milk.

“Well, you know Fury, right? I met him when I was 17, I think. Of course he wasn’t Director Fury back then, but…”

Steve watches you talk, while he listens to your words, letting them sink in slowly just like your eyelids sink down lower and lower with every word you say.

“And I’ve heard Thor has a really good sense of humour,” you whisper eventually, the words drawn out. Your head rolls back and your eyes slide shut and a soft sigh escapes your lips, almost a snore, but not quite yet.

Steve takes the cup from your hands and lifts your feet of off his lap to get up. There’s a warm blanket on the other side of the couch that he drapes over you and he leaves you to your sleep right after his fingers push back your hair to trace the remainder of the faintest of scars right above your eyebrow.

He’s back there with you when you wake up, sending you a smile and handing you a cup of coffee.

“Do you want to go for a morning run?” He asks, “I’ll promise I’ll slow down.”

You take a sip and stretch, considering your options. “I’d love to. But you’ll have to keep going at my speed or I’ll abandon you for a donut.”

-

He runs just a bit faster than you, pushing you to your limit until you’re exhausted.

“Carry me home!” You order and he laughs at your dramatic speech, allowing you to throw your arms around him.

He’s not making a move to carry you and you don’t even think about letting go. In the end he drags you home and you laugh at the annoyance visible on his face.

“You’ve got the patience of a saint,” you laugh when he drags you through the doors of the tower, “And I wasn’t even using everything I’ve got up my sleeve.”

Steve grumbles and drops you right in front of the elevator.

“I’m starting to miss dealing with Tony,” he mumbles under his breath and you smile at him.

“I’m not letting you forget you just said that.”

“That he said what?” Tony asks, stepping out of the elevator.

Steve sends you a look and you smile and pat his leg, still sitting on the floor.

“It’s a secret,” you tell Tony, “Were you looking for us?”

“Just the Captain. But I’ve heard Pepper was looking for you? You should probably shower first, though.”

You groan and push yourself up. “It’s not my fault I sweat like a human being.”

“No,” Tony agrees, “But it’s your fault that you go jogging. Didn’t you hear that increases sweating? I’ve just read an article about it!”

“Fool!” You slap his shoulder and he laughs and steps aside. Steve pushes you towards the elevator with a smile, adamant on stopping this play fight before it can get big.


	5. Pepper

Prompt: “Look, we can’t all be Beyoncé now can we?” 

words: 1074

“You were looking for me?” You ask Pepper before knocking at the doorway of her office, “Sorry, I should have knocked before asking and not the other way around.”

She smiles at that. “It’s okay. I was thinking about taking a day off and wanted to know if you’d like to come with me.”

You squint at her.

“Did Tony ask you to?”

“He told me to consider it,” she answers truthfully and you admire her for that, “He also said that it was your idea to take pictures and make memories with everyone. I wanted my share as quickly as possible.”

“Why?” You ask and she laughs softly before answering.

“If I had waited too long, all the good ideas would have been taken already.”

“I don’t have an idea-”

“But I have. A good one too. Are you ready to go out then?”

You look down at your outfit. Comfy and casual. You shrug your shoulders. “I think so.”

Half an hour later you follow her down the pedestrian area. She seems to know exactly where she wants to go. All you have to do is to make sure you don’t loose sight of her red hair.

“Here it is,” she waits for you to step up to her and points towards a small shop window to your right. It’s colorfully decorated with books and you frown.

“You want to visit a bookshop?”

“You like to read, don’t you? I’ve seen you come and go with library books in your first month at the tower.”

“Yeah,” your frown doesn’t leave you, “I was pretty lonely at that time and reading helped me.”

“Not lonely anymore then?” She asks and takes your hand, pulling you with her.

“I don’t- No, I think not,” you stammer as she opens the door. A small bell chimes above your heads and then you’re inside.

The shop is warm and it smells like tea and biscuits. You take of your winter jacket and help Pepper out of hers before you get distracted by a display of picture books. They’re colorful and you grab one, only realizing it’s not written for children only when you read the title.

“Would you look at that!” You wave it in front of Pepper’s face with a laugh, “It’s called The Gas We Pass, the history of farts.”

She laughs as well. “Put it to the side, it would be a great present for Tony.”

You look at her in disbelief.

“For Tony? Seriously?”

You turn around before she can answer, looking over the book selection, grabbing another one.

“Wouldn’t that be better? The Pocket Book of Boners. An Omnibus of School Boy Howlers and Unconscious Humor.”

“Do you really want him to learn even more weird jokes?” Pepper asks you in her serious voice and you put the book back quickly.

“No, you’re right.”

She laughs at the face you make and pulls you through the store.

“We have three tasks here. Find books you like and tell me about them, find a book you think you’d like to read and then help me find books for the team.”

“Picture books for the team?”

She heaves an exaggerated sigh before she smiles at your eagerness.

“Picture books for the team.”

“Best idea ever,” you tell her with a quick hug before you dart towards the end of the isle where the young age novels are.

”What now?” You ask hours later when your feet are heavy, your arms are loaded with books and your stomach’s growling is a background music to your thoughts.

“Food?” Pepper asks and hands the cashier her credit card before you can argue about it.

“If you let me pay for you?”

“No food then,” Pepper answers and you laugh in disbelief.

“Come on Pepper, let me pay for you.”

“Absolutely not. I know your salary. If you want to do something nice for me, you can carry the heavy bags.”

“Are you always this stubborn?”

She doesn’t give you an answer, just winks at you and you groan in defiance and take the bags that are filled to the brim with books.

“We need to get wrapping paper then,” you remind her on your way to the next coffee shop, “And ribbons.”

“I’m telling you what,” Pepper holds the door open for you, “I’ll get you the wrapping paper if you manage to get the others to help you wrap.”

You laugh. “I’ll pass. I’ll get the paper myself.”

“And they say you never decline a challenge.”

“I usually don’t, but I know I won’t be able to win this one.”

You fall quiet until you’ve both ordered and taken a seat. You chat halfheartedly while you eat but when your hunger is sated, Pepper leans back and gives you one of those looks that go right through you.

“Now tell me how you feel.”

“Do I have to?” You take your drink, holding it in your hands as if it’s your lifeline.

“Please?”

You sigh. “I just… I don’t know… I feel like I could do more but I don’t know how.”

““Look, we can’t all be Beyoncé now can we?” Pepper asks with a soft smile and you stop and stare at her.

“What?”

She laughs. “My roommate from College used to tell me that whenever I needed motivation. We can’t all be Beyoncé. We better try be ourselves.”

You laugh in disbelief.

“That must be the craziest motivation to love oneself that I ever heard.”

“Oh, I could give you Chantal’s number,” Pepper joked, “She’s a life coach now. I’m pretty sure she knows more.”

“I’ll try to follow through with this one first.”

Hours later you step into your room and drop the book bags on the floor, before you pull out your phone. There’s no number to be saved, just digits you had to remember the day you started in this line of work.

“What do you want?” Fury greets you without unnecessary politeness.

“I’m doing good,” you tell him without further ado, “And I’m good for them. I want to stay in New York. Not necessarily on the team, but in the city. You know I deserve it.”

“I’ll think about it,” he grumbles.

“You will,” you tell him and cut the connection, satisfied that eventually, you’ve learned to step in for yourself.

“We can’t all be Beyoncé now, can we?” You mumble to yourself with a smile. How true.

-


	6. Pietro

Prompt: “Wanna see what kind of trouble we can get into?” “Oh god, we’re going to die, aren’t we?”“It’s a Tuesday. I know how to restrain myself.” “You absolutely do not.”

Words: 1142

You’ve had been unable to sleep the night prior, opting to use the time to wrap the presents instead. Now you’re in that weird place of mind where you feel energetic and tired at the same time. You know you won’t be able to sleep unless you exhaust yourself physically so you grab the presents and your stuff and leave your room.

You drop Steve’s present in front of Rhodey’s door, and so on, mixing Wanda with Bruce, Natasha with Pietro and Bucky with Tony. Every present has the name written on it. If they mess up exchanging the gifts, you will know. It’s a small thing, but at least they will be forced to be in each others presence.

Your next stop is the swimming pool in the basement where you plan to swim until you can drop dead on one of the deck chairs surrounding the pool.

You manage to swim for almost an hour when you feel someone’s eyes on you. You turn into the water, moving backward until your back hits the edge.

Pietro’s standing in the door, holding up two presents.

“Why did you put Natasha’s present in front of my door? And my present in front of Natasha’s door?”

“How do you know it was me?”

He snorts. “It’s not very hard to recognize your handwriting.”

“Well, I wanted you guys to give the present to each other so you have a bit more contact with each other.”

He laughs disbelievingly, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You wanted me to give a present to Natasha Romanoff, so-called Black Widow?”

“You’d rather give it to Bucky, Bruce or the Master himself?’”

“You bought a Present for Fury?” He asks, moving around the pool in a flash. As soon as he’s beside you, he lowers himself down and puts his feet in the pool right beside you, not caring at all about his pajama pants getting wet.

“Maybe I did,” you tell him, pushing yourself away from the edge to swim towards the other end of the pool.

“Who’s going to give it to him?” He yells at you, “And what did you buy him?”

“Not telling!” You yell back at him before you slip into the water, swimming as far as your breath takes you.

As soon as you come out of the water, Pietro’s splashing around right next to you, grinning at you like a kid.

“You’re going to tell me!” He threatens, grabbing your foot when you try to get away.

You fight with everything you’ve got, but there’s not much left now and you give in much faster than you’d normally have, gasping for air and spitting water into his face when he lets go of you.

“I gave it to him,” you tell him breathlessly, “And if you’d unwrapped your gift you’d be able to imagine what he got.”

You pull yourself out of the pool with weak arms. Pietro pushes you from behind with more force than necessary and you flop down on the wet floor with a surprised sound.

“Sorry,” he climbs out of the pool, offering you a hand to pull you up.

Your legs are shaking, telling you that you’ve overdone a bit on the exercise part. You’re about to ask for help when he slips his arm under yours, holding you upright.

“To your room?” He asks and you nod, closing your eyes as he takes off.

“See you later,” you tell him when you’ve reached your room, dropping the smallest kiss on his cheek and winking at him before closing your door behind you.

-

When you wake up, the sun is high up in the sky, shining through the window.

You groan and stretch and rub your eyes, pushing your toes as far away from you as you can. They touch something warm and solid and you squeak in surprise, opening your eyes wide.

Pietro sits at the end of your bed, grinning at you, holding his present. He’s either been reading in it while you’ve slept or he’s sat like this the whole time because he wanted to look like he was reading. Both sound pretty much like Pietro.

“Why are you in my room? Why are you sitting on my bed?”

“Thanks for this!” He holds up the book and you can’t help but grin at the book title.

“Who peed on the pumpkin?” You read out loud, “Did you find out who did it?”

“Not yet, but it’s good!” He grins and closes the book. “And to answer your question, the others are still running around exchanging books or looking for you because of said presents.”

“And no one thought I could be in here?”

“I told them you went shopping an hour ago.”

You groan at that. “You didn’t have to lie to them.”

“I know I don’t, but it’s more fun this way. Now, get up, I’m bored.”

“How is that my problem?” You grumble, but swing your legs out of the bed. “What do you want to do anyway?”

“Wanna see what kind of trouble we can get into?” He asks and you groan again.

 “Oh god, we’re going to die, aren’t we?”

“It’s a Tuesday. I know how to restrain myself.” Pietro pouts and you laugh disbelievingly.

“You absolutely do not.”

You come home hours later, your movements sluggish, your body tired and aching. Your hands are covered in paint, flowers, birds, butterflies adorning the skin there.

“Where have you been?” Sam asks when Pietro pulls the car into parking. He steps out of the shadows and casts a disappointed look at the two of you. “Why weren’t you answering your phone?”

“I think I forgot it here,” you answer with a groan, “And I feel like I’m gonna throw up any second.”

“Should I carry-”

“No!” You exclaim and swat at Pietro’s arms. “I’d throw up on you. Why did you let me eat so much candy cotton!”

“It was an eating contest and you wanted to win, how is this my fault now!”

“Everything’s your fault!” You tell him and open the car door, pulling you up slowly and directing your gaze at Sam.

“I’m sorry,” you mumble weakly, “We went to Coney Island.”

“Did you have fun?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest. You nod, the movement sending your stomach into further turmoil. You press your hand to your mouth, spotting a bucket in a corner of the big garage and dashing away.

Sam steps towards Pietro who’s unloading the few prices you’ve won and kept.

“We’ve got to talk,” he tells him with a quiet voice over the sound of your retching, “Take her to bed and meet us in the kitchen. It’s about her.”

“Will do,” Pietro nods and walks over to you while Sam leaves the garage without another word.

 


	7. Vision

**prompt:** “You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of Club Idiot.”

“Now what’s this all about?” Pietro asks when he steps into the kitchen. Almost everyone is present, only excluding Fury himself and Thor who is probably the only Avenger you haven’t met yet.

“Tony talked to Fury,” Wanda explains and pats the place next to her on the loveseat.

“Let me correct you there,” Tony interrupts, drink in hand, “Y/N talked to him first. She was able to convince him to give her a job in the city instead of in the middle of nowhere. And he’s firmly sticking to this. Apparently, I should be grateful that we will be able to have her in the same city.”

“She convinced him to change his mind for that?” Pietro asks, disbelievingly, “That sounds like a waste of time and effort on her part if you ask me.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Pepper disagrees, “Depending on her status you might be able to see her between once a month and every day.”

“Still…” Pietro falls silent when he realizes that no one’s agreeing with him. “And the rest of you has already accepted that?”

“If it’s what she wants,” Steve points out, “Who are we to disagree with that?”

“We’re planning on throwing her a party instead,” Natasha cuts in, “The biggest she’s ever seen.”

“I’m all in,” Pietro agrees, “Parties are totally my thing.”

“Yeah, no,” Tony disagrees, “We don’t want to celebrate some poor child’s birthday and hire a clown and a bouncy castle. You can leave the planning to me and make the runner boy, roadrunner.”

Pietro clenches his fists, ready to attack when Vision interrupts.

“We should consider her preferences over everything else,” he looks into the distance, deep in thought, “And I do remember telling us that the best party she’s had so far had been a barn party.”

Half of the team groans.

Tony has an answer ready on his lips. “But,” he says, “she also said that she always hoped to see more, experience more. Didn’t she say she loves the scenes in movies when secret agents dress up in ball gowns and suits?”

“You want to throw a ball?” Pepper guesses, clicking her pen in anticipation.

“If no one disagrees with that choice?” He looks around but everyone nods approvingly. “It’s settled then. We could tell her it’s the annual Avengers Winter Ball so she can get herself a dress without knowing everything will be about her.”

“Because every woman likes to have a Ball thrown for her,” Natasha jokes with an eye roll and a chuckle.

You hear the news the next day at breakfast. You’ve strolled in as one of the first to be awake, as your upset stomach and the amount of sugar in your blood had not let you sleep peacefully. The only other person awake had been Vision who had smiled at you and poured you a cup of tea, before telling you about the ball.

“And that’s exactly at the last day of my stay here?” You ask in wonder, “How did I not hear of that sooner?”

“We were not sure if you were able to attend,” he explains, “But I am sure Miss Romanoff would be happy to assist you with finding a dress on this short notice.”

You think of your past experience with Natasha helping you pick clothes and shudder, taking a sip of your tea and spitting it out.

“What is that?” You ask in shock, “It’s disgusting.”

“It’s a mix of several bitter herbs that are supposed to help your stomach produce stomach acid to cleanse it.”

The look you throw Vision is one of sheer terror. “Why would you want my stomach to cleanse itself?”

“I heard you were sick yesterday and-”

“I’d rather drink a coke for the same effect,” you exclaim and get up to pour the remainder of the tea down the sink.

You feel bad right after you’ve done that. Not bad enough to drink that mixture, but you know he’s just meant well.

“I’m sorry,” you tell Vision, “You couldn’t know that bitter stuff will make me throw up. Would you like to spend your day with me? Do something fun?”

He cocks his head in question. “What are you thinking about?”

You need only the fraction of a second to think of something. “Oh, let’s go clothes shopping together!”

Going shopping with Vision is way less effective than it would be with Natasha, but it’s also really fun. After a few hours you haven’t even seen the inside of a clothing store, but rather roamed through all the other stores that offer knick-knacks in a great variety.

“What is this being used for?” Vision holds something up that looks like an enormous fork.

“It’s a backscratcher, pretty useful.” Vision eyes the piece with curiosity but puts it back on the shelf.

An hour later you manage to convince him to take a lunch break, hoping that some food in your stomach will make you work more effectively. It does.

A suit for Vision is easily found. His body is formed to the ideal measurements of a male body, at least that’s what he tells you.

It’s harder to find a dress that fits your size, your budget, and your liking.

“Try this on?” Vision pushes his hand through the door of the changing booth you’re in. He could have just lifted it over the door, but he’s adamant about using his ability to go through solid obstacles and you don’t have the heart to tell him to stop it.

“Are you sure that’s my size?” You ask.

“I believe so, it has the same sizing as the other ones we picked out first.”

“Alright, fine,” you eye the piece. not really sure about the bold color and the not so stretchy fabric.

It’s tight when you slip it on, almost like a straightjacket or a corset around your chest.

“It’s not bad,” you tell Vision, pushing the door open, “The color looks nicer on me than I thought, but it’s hard to breathe and harder to move in it.”

Vision takes a look at you, telling you to spin one time and sending you back into the cubicle to undress.

You manage to get the dress up to your hips, but that’s it, no movement whatsoever possible.

“That can’t be happening,” you whisper, hobbling and wriggling around in the hopes of getting the dress to move up your body. It doesn’t move an inch.

“Are you alright?” Vision asks through the door and you heave an exasperated sigh.

“No! Could you, uh… come in and help, maybe?”

He slips right through the door, not bothering with opening it and looks at you, curiosity and confusion in his eyes.

“What do you need help with?”

“I can’t get out of the dress.”

Vision takes the hem of your dress and pulls it upwards. You’re happy to see it moving, but right at the biggest part of your hips, there’s a sound that makes you slap Vision’s hand in fear.

“Stop! It’s ripping apart!”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“There has to be one! If we rip it we have to pay it and I can’t buy two dresses!”

“I’m quite sure that our policy covers accidental damages.”

“Only in the line of duty. I don’t think we can convince anyone that there was a mission gone awry in a shop like this a few days before the Winter Ball.”

Vision looks like he’s seriously thinking this through while you take a deep breath, or at least as deep as you can in this dress.

“Just rip it. I will buy my dress at a cheaper store.”

He looks unsure so you take the hem into your hands and pull, the fabric giving way with a harsh sound.

Almost immediately there’s someone knocking on the door of the cubicle.

“Do you need help, dear? Also, only one person in the cubicle at all times, store policy!”

“He was just helping me, he will be out in a second. We’re taking the dress we’ve damaged, thank you very much.” You throw the destroyed dress over the door and hear the woman gasp before you turn to Vision who looks at you in surprise.

“Turn around,” you order, crossing your arms in front of your exposed bra, right as the salesperson outside lets out a sentence that embarrasses you to the bone.

“You could have opened the zipper instead, you know!”

You turn towards Vision, locking eyes with him.

“You’re an idiot,” you tell him, not sure if you should laugh or not, “I’m an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of Club Idiot.”


End file.
